


dear life

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, after tai and cobra split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>prompt: gabilliam au where dear life is about gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear life

even though they weren’t together anymore, gabe still checked up on william. he didn’t let himself get lost in watching interviews from the old days anymore, but sometimes he couldn’t himself with the newer ones. it always ended with him crying and a phone call to victoria.

william beckett had a new song out, and gabe refused to listen to it. ‘ _beckett writes song about ex-boyfriend, lead singer to cobra starship, gabe saporta_ ’ was the headline for the first meantion of it that he saw. he doesn’t have time for this.

fans would constantally tweet him about the song, and gabe would ingore each and every one. william and gabe were in the past. if he was honest, it was still kind of william and gabe, because gabe couldn’t quiet get him out of his head or let him go.

he really got annoyed when nate texted him one night ‘ _pls listen to the fucking song gabe_ ’ the older man did not waste anytime to tell the younger one to just fuck off. nate called him after that, angry and ready to argue. gabe feels a little bad now, for screaming at him over the line, knowing he probably made nate cry, but he didn’t care in the moment.

when vicky sent him a message telling him to just listen to it, he choose not to cry. vicky doesn’t back down like nate. gabe feels even worse for yelling at nate now, he said some pretty fucked up shit. he may have dropped the line ‘ _just because you aren’t fucking over alex doesn’t mean i can’t fucking be over william!_ ’ his fingers itched to call him and say sorry, but he decided not too.

he hasn’t talk to vicky or nate in weeks. pete tried getting him to come over to his place, but he’s not dumb. patrick and william are still good friends, and pete and his boyfriend would try to get him to listen to the fucking song. travie called him, more in anger of how he’s been treating his friends. travie and william are really tight, but travie’s not one to push with that kind of stuff. vicky and pete werw worried, and nate was still upset.

gabe made it a month without talking to his friends, going on social media, or even watching an old video where he and william were happy. he broke for the last one, he was shaking as he watched them, tearing up about halfway through the first one.

gabe fell into a daze of sorts, the videos playing on a playlist. he didn’t even notice when the lady on scrren introduced beckett and said he woud be playing his new song for them. the song about gabe. when his name was dropped, he snapped out of it, and he went to click off, but the frist cord began and gabe couldn’t fucking do it.

“ _call me cold, cold-hearted_  
_hard-headed, headed straight for disaster_  
 _call me out, out-smarted_  
 _a smarter mind would have minded my manners_

_don’t get me wrong, don’t get me wrong_  
_never meant to take you for granted_  
 _chuck a bomb, bombarded_  
 _boarded up, up head in the rafters_

_loss of composure, with nothing to say_  
_when the weight’s on my shoulders, i get carried away_  
 _my only intention is seeing you smile_

_holding, holding on for dear life_  
holding, holding on to get it right  
_don’t get me wrong, get me wrong_  
 _never meant to take you for granted_  
 _holding, holding on for dear life_  
 _holding on to get it right”_

gabe is actually holding his breath, not wanting it to distract him from any word that cam from william’s mouth.

“ _kind of kind, kind of funny_  
_funny times, time’s not in our favor_  
 _get me hard, hard honey_  
 _honey bitter, bittersweet behavior_

_don’t get me wrong, get me wrong_  
_never meant to take you for granted_  
 _call me cold, cold-hearted_  
 _hard-headed, headed straight for danger_

_loss of composure, with nothing to say_  
_when the weight’s on my shoulders, i get carried away_  
 _my only intention is seeing you smileholding, holding on for dear life_  
 _holding, holding on to get it right_  
 _don’t get me wrong, get me wrong_  
 _never meant to take you for granted_  
 _holding, holding on for dear life_  
 _holding on to get it right_ ”

gabe started to feel like utter shit in this moment, for how he treated his friends because of this stupid fucking song that fucking william beckett wrote. and gabe is not sure if he’s crying or not.

“ _call me cold, cold-hearted_  
_hard-headed, headed straight for disaster_  
 _let’s go back to where we started_  
 _we were happy, happily-ever-after… right?_

_holding, holding on for dear life_  
_holding, holding on to get it right_  
 _don’t get me wrong, get me wrong_  
 _never meant to take you for granted_  
 _holding, holding on for dear life_  
 _holding on to, holding on to get it right_  
 _holding on to, holding on to get it right_  
 _holding on to, holding on to_  
 _don’t get me wrong, get me wrong_  
 _never meant to take you for granted_  
 _holding, holding on for dear life_  
 _holding on to get it right_ ”

gabe was sure he was crying now, he could feel the tears. he’s holding his breath again and it’s like the only word he knows is ‘ _william_ ’.

it’s the only one that makes it out of his mouth when his ex picks up the phone, before he starts sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was shittttttttt
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
